My Life with you
by 5t4c3y
Summary: My idea on how Nick and Sara's relationship should have been played out from season 1 onwards. Full of Drama, humor, romance, Angst and of course SNICKERS! Please R&R :oD
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hi guys. I've been thinking about this idea for a story for the last couple of day's, so I hope you enjoy it. Plus, for those who were reading my other CSI fic 'Lying here with you', I haven't forgotten about it. **

**Summary: Set from season 1 onwards. This is my idea of what should have happened and should happen with the show. It's full of humour, romance, drama and angst…and of course SNICKERS!!!! Hope you enjoy :o) **

**Warning: I like to write the main characters ooc, so if you don't like them like that, then it's maybe best that you don't read it. **

**Rating: T **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_My life with you _**

**_By5t4c3y _**

**__**

It had only been little over 4 weeks since Sara Sidle had moved to Vegas, somewhere where she had never even considered as a home, but she was loving every moment of it. Sure there was a lot more crimes in Vegas, but that didn't bother her. She loved her work, and she loved the people she worked with.

Gil Grissom was the person who had personally asked her to join his team. He had brought her in from San Francisco to investigate one of his own, Warrick Brown. At first she wasn't so struck on Warrick, but over the week she had gotten to know him better and realised that he was a great guy, and that she was happy and lucky to have him as a friend.

Catherine Willows was another person who she didn't get on well with at first. Actually, she thought that whenever she went to talk to her, Catherine would kill her, but like Warrick they soon became friends.

Greg Sanders was so sweet and funny. He kept joking around and in some way made the toughest of cases a little easier. He loved to annoy other people in front of Sara. He tried to make her laugh by the smart remarks he would make, and most of these remarks were made towards Nick Stokes, one of his best friends, who was also a sort of brother.

Now Nick Stokes and Sara got along with each other from day one. The were always talking and laughing with each other, and Catherine had actually had to tell the two to stop flirting with each other. They would, but they always shared a quick glance and smiled at each other.

Little did Sara know that it would be this day that would change the relationship between her and Nick forever.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sara had just finished shift, and was happy to be going home so she could relax, well at least that is what she had planned to do, until she heard the locker room door open and saw Nick walking towards her with a smile.

"Hey Nick." She said, shutting her locker and turning to face him "What's got you so happy?"

"Ah Sara, I just get all cheerful when I see you." He said, leaning against the bay of lockers."

"Oh Nick, don't you say the sweetest of things." She stated with a smile.

"Well you know I try."

Rolling her eyes and smirking, Sara began to walk passed him, but he soon got in her way and wouldn't let her past.

"Go to dinner with me tonight," he said

Sara crossed her arms and began to smile smugly.

"You asking me out on a date Nick?" she asked, teasing him slightly.

"Of course not." He said, blushing slightly "Just a…casual dinner…and if we end up having sex afterwards…so be it."

Sara began to laugh slightly, as Nick continued to stand in her way. She was quiet for a minute, before saying yes. She wanted him to suffer a little.

"Well." She began "I was planning on watching my plants grow, then I was going to rearrange the magnets on my fridge…but…"

"Sara! Please you're killing me here!" cried Nick, jumping a little.

"Ok." She said with a smile "a 'Casual' dinner with you doesn't sound too bad."

Smiling, and letting out a small sigh that he didn't know he was holding in, Nick moved out of her way, and began to walk down to the car park with her.

"You know." He began "I was starting to think you were going to say 'no'."

"Please." Said Sara "And miss a chance of being wined and dined by a cute guy…I don't think so."

"So you think I'm cute." Smiled Nick

"Don't flatter yourself." Began Sara "I also think monkeys are cute."

Nick smiled as Sara got into her car. She wound down her window as Nick leaned on the door.

"So what time are you picking me up?" she asked

"How about…8pm?" asked Nick, a little excited.

"sounds great…see ya then."

With that, Sara drove away, leaving Nick who had a huge smile plastered over his face. He began to dance a little as he made his way back to the lab, oblivious to the fact that Catherine was also in the car park, heading home, and watching him very amused.

"Nice moves Nick." She said, trying hard, but failing to hold back a chuckle.

Nick, realising her presence, quickly stopped and tried to make it look like he was stretching. He groaned as he let his arms fall to his sides.

"Hey Cath." He said "You heading home?"

Rolling her eyes, and getting in the car, Catherine began to drive away. Once Nick was sure that no one else was near by, he began to dance again, singing slightly.

"_I'm going on a date with Sara…I'm going on a date with Sara_."

And with that, he went back into the lab to finish hi shift.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N; So what do you think so far. I promise that it'll get better, also if anyone wants to beta this fic for me, please let me know, and I'll tell you the story line. Thanks, please R&R :o) **


	2. The Date

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glad you're liking the story. **

**And special thanks to Murgy31 for the beta. You're a life saver. **

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put the disclaimer in. Sorry. I don't own anything, and the sex line from chapter 1 is from 'Miss Congeniality' **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**2. The date **_

Sara had just arrived home, with the biggest smile on her face. She didn't want to admit it, but she was so happy that Nick had asked her out. She had actually been sensing he was going to ask her out over the past 2 weeks and now he had!

Throwing her keys on the table by the door, and dropping her back on the sofa, Sara headed to her bedroom. She had no idea what she was going to wear? Then it hit her, _where was Nick taking her!?_ _Would it be fancy? Would it be somewhere like McDonalds?_ She didn't know. _He did say 'casual'_, so that's what she would wear. Something casual.

She opened the doors to her closet and began to look through the piles of clothes, until she found the perfect outfit. She found her best, dusty blue jeans that showed off every curve and her pink spaghetti strap top that looked almost shiny. It was fitted at the top, and began to flow from just under her bust. Finally she had picked the perfect outfit…but what about the shoes!? Running to her bed, Sara quickly looked under it and found her nice brown boots. They would go perfect.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was 7:50pm, and Nick was on his way to pick up Sara. He couldn't believe that she said 'Yes' to him. The moment he met Sara he knew there was something about her. She was obviously smart, funny, beautiful and they got along great.

_**Flashback:** _

_Catherine, Nick and Warrick sat in the break room drinking coffee, watching TV or just staring into space. Grissom had announced that he was bringing in a CSI from San Francisco, to do an investigation on Warrick. Nobody really wanted to meet her…hell nobody really wanted to like her, but when Nick saw her walk through the doors with Grissom, he silently cursed to himself. _

'Damn.'_ He thought_ 'she just **had **to be gorgeous, didn't she!?'

_"Everyone." Said Grissom "_This is Sara Sidle, she'll be investigating Warrick, and why he left the crime scene that Holly Gribbs was shot at."

_Everyone just stared at Sara, making her feel really uncomfortable. Grissom soon left, leaving Sara standing in the middle of the break room feeling watched. She saw Catherine give her a dirty look and Warrick wouldn't even look at her. Feeling quite sorry for her, and being the nice guy that he is, Nick began to talk to her. _

"Do you want some coffee?" _he asked, heading towards the coffee machine to pour himself a cup._

"Yeah. Thanks."_ She said sweetly._

_Pouring two cups, Nick handed her one. Catherine and Warrick were a little mad by his actions and soon left. _

_Sara took her hot cup of sludge and sat on the sofa. She had never felt so lonely in her life, and all she wanted to do was go back home. Nick sat down next to her, trying to create some form of conversation, but nothing was coming out of his mouth. _

"You friends hate me, don't they?"_ asked Sara after a while._

"Well…"_ began Nick_ "I think 'hate' is a strong word."

_Sara chuckled a little, and Nick soon joined in. _

"I'm Nick Stoke by the way."_ Said Nick, introducing himself_

"Sara Sidle."

_The shook hands, and once the touched each others hands, they felt a bolt of electricity shoot through them. There was a slight tingling feeling once they pulled away, and the daren't look at each other. That's when Nick and Sara both knew that they were sitting next to the person of their dreams. _

_**End Flashback:** _

Nick smiled at the memory of shaking Sara's hand. Yeah, it only lasted a minute, but the feeling he was left with would last a lifetime.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sara was just finishing putting the finishing touches of her make-up on. She had taken a shower, straightened her hair, and was nearly ready to leave. It was only 7:55pm when the buzzer went, but she couldn't have been happier.

"Hello." She said, speaking into the intercom

"_Hey Sara" _came the voice of Nick

"I'm sorry, who is it?" she asked, smiling slightly

"_Ha-ha. Nick remember."_ He said, playing along _"The cute guy who you think is dreamy." _

"I do not!" said Sara, trying hard not to laugh

"_Ah look, you __**do**__ remember me."_ He said chuckling _"Are you going to let me in or what?" _

"Sure." Said Sara, chuckling slightly "Come on up."

Buzzing him in, Sara went and made sure all the lights, and electrical appliances were off, and in a matter of minutes, she heard her door knock.

She opened the door to see Nick looking rather handsome. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans and that leather jacket which Sara loved.

"Wow. Look at you." Said Sara smiling "You clean up nicely."

"Well thank you Miss Sidle." He said "But you. Wow, you look fine."

Sara laughed as she locked up, and as she did, Nick decided to steal an unnoticed glance of her ass. Well that glance didn't go so 'unnoticed'. Sara caught him, and playfully slapped him on the arm, telling him to behave.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, Nick took Sara for a beautiful dinner in a little Italian restaurant. They laughed and talked and just enjoyed being in each others company. After their dinner they went for a quiet walk, where they continued to talk and get to know each other better.

"Ok, favorite ice-cream?" asked Sara

"Fudge." Answered Nick "Favorite type of music?"

"Pass." Said Sara "I like everything really. What about you?"

"Well since I'm from Texas, everyone assumes that my favorite is country, but I'm like you, I like a bit of everything."

"Cool."

They continued to walk a little in silence, but Nick soon noticed that Sara was shivering. Without saying anything, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks." She said quietly

"No problem."

They were facing each other, and Nick slowly took her hair out from under the jacket. They didn't stop looking at each other however. Sara could feel his warm breath on her, as could Nick and very quickly, Sara stood on her tiptoes and pecked Nick on the lips. He was a little stunned, as was she.

"Well." Began Sara nervously "Now that we have had our first kiss, I think we should start walking again, and maybe start talking about something like…cheese. Why does cheese smell?"

She was talking extremely fast, and Nick was finding it hard not to laugh at her rambling.

"Sara." He said

But she continued to talk. Nick didn't even think that she was breathing.

"Sara."

Still no answer, so to try and get her to be quiet, Nick grabbed her hand and spun her round to face him.

"Nick.." she said, but was cut off.

"Just…shut up Sara." He said with a smirk.

And with that he dipped down and kissed her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o) **


	3. The beginning of the end

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the great reviews. **

**Thank you Murgy31 for being a GREAT beta :o)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**3. The beginning of the end**_

The sun gently filtered through the light room, creating a fresh feeling. It was a lovely day. The birds could be heard singing, and for once in his life Nick did not wish to strangle them. He was rather enjoying just listening to them…and watching the beauty next to him sleep. She looked so perfect with the crisp white sheets draped over her body. Smiling, Nick brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face, and as he did this Sara's eyes began to flutter open. She looked around herself at first, and when she saw Nick lying next to her she smiled a smile that was not familiar to many people.

"G'morning." He said softly.

"Morning." Replied Sara, stretching a little "What time is it?"

"A little after 9." Answered Nick "Lucky us, we get the day off."

Smiling again, Sara turned on her side to face him.

"This is all a little new to me." She admitted "I never sleep with a guy on the first date."

"Me neither." Said Nick, not really registering what he had just said.

Sara began to laugh, and soon Nick's eyes went wide at what he had just said.

"Not that I like guys in _that _way!" he said alarmed "I like women, lots and lots of women…that did sound right either. I like women. Not lots…some…you… Damn it!"

"Nick." Said Sara chuckling a little "I trust you. I know you aren't into guys. You don't have to prove yourself to me."

Nick smiled again and pulled Sara in closer to him, kissing her on the forehead. It meant a lot to him that she trusted him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well the days quickly turned into months. Sara and Nick had not formally announced that they were an item, but the rest of the team saw that they were acting very different around each other. They would 'casually' brush past each other, or Sara would ask Nick to help her with a case that they weren't working together. They would have lunch together almost every day and unknown to their knowledge(unbeknowst to them), Greg caught them making out together in the locker room and told everyone. The team came to the conclusion that they were dating, or that Nick was teaching CPR to Sara standing up.

It was on a cool November morning that would be the beginning of the end for Nick and Sara. They were assigned a case together, the victim being a 'friend' of Nick's. Nick was a little confused, but he and Sara drove to the scene happily.

The car ride was full of conversation. Sara and Nick were discussing what they would do for Christmas, and when the would tell the team (who already knew) that they were dating. Soon the subject got onto more personal subjects.

"So what was high school like for you?" asked Sara "Was it easy? Hard?...What?"

"It was…different." Nick replied not taking his eyes off the road "I kinda got kicked out of 2 schools, and finally my Mom gave up and got me home schooled."

"What did you do to get kicked out of 2 schools?" asked Sara, very amused.

"The first time, I set my Biology class room on fire, and accidentally got the frog I was dissecting stuck to the table when I put my knife through it."

Sara laughed, which caused Nick to smile.

"The second time." He said, continuing his story "It was during a major football game. We were winning, but I decided to get in a …little argument with the other schools mascot."

"How little is 'little'?" questioned Sara

"Lets just say it took 4 guys to pull the parking cone out his ass."

Sara erupted into laughter as Nick pulled into the parking lot of the mall. It was strange to have a crime committed here. It was probably something stupid like shop lifting.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nick and Sara entered a small shop that sold nice dresses. They were directed by a police officer to the 'Victim', who was none other than Kristy Hopkins. Kristy was a prostitute who was always getting herself into trouble. Nick worked her a case before Sara arrived, where Kristy had drugged an old man and stolen his belongings. He let her off with a warning, knowing that he shouldn't have, but nothing bad ever came of it…except from now. Walking over to the young brunette, Nick sighed. He hoped he would never have to see her again.

"Kristy." He said, sounding none to pleased

Kristy turned around and smiled once she saw Nick. She stood up, straightened down her top and walked towards him.

"Hi Nick." She said, sounding innocent

"Hey Kristy." He said

"Wow. You remember me." She said, pretending to be surprised "I didn't think you would, because this time I'm wearing clothes."

At this Sara cleared her throat to show how uncomfortable she was. Nick turned to her and looked at her reassuringly. They had learned to communicate to each other through their eyes while dating. Nick was telling her that it wasn't what she thought it was and that she didn't need to worry. Turning back to Kristy, Nick introduced his girlfriend.

"Kristy, This is Sara Sidle. We'll both be working this case."

"Oh. Ok!" she said happily

"Can you tell us what happened?" asked Sara, trying to pretend she liked the girl.

"Yeah." She began "I was shopping with my hard earned money…well, with my earned money, and this security guard walked up to me and tried to say I was shoplifting. He said he didn't like my type in here, which is so totally BS because I've shopped in here thousands of times and my friends have too, and we just get on great…"

"Just tell us what happened Kristy." Sara said firmly

"Anyway." Continued Kristy "He grabbed my arm, and tried to 'escort' me out. He was hurting me, then he spit on me so I slugged him."

Nick was alarmed by this.

"Wait he spit on you?" he asked "Where is this guy?"

Kristy pointed to a chubby man standing in the corner holding an ice pack to his head.

"Would it be bad if I said I liked hitting him?" she asked innocently.

Nick and Sara just looked at each other and headed over to the security guard.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	4. It’s nice to know

**A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews and thank you Murgy31 for the beta. You are the best:o)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**4.**__** It's nice to know**_

Nick and Sara made their way over to the small chubby man. He held a floral print ice pack to his head, mumbling about how people should treat him with respect because he 'risks' his life every day. He was slumped in a chair, his fellow co-workers surrounding him to see if he was ok. He was acting as if it had been a bear who had attacked him, not a petite woman. Nick tried hard to hold back a laugh as he and Sara came to a stop in front of him. Seeing the CSI's presence, the security guard's co-workers went back to work.

"Sir." Began Nick, gaining the chubby man's attention. He looked up at Nick and Sara and grumbled "My name's Nick Stokes, this is my partner Sara Sidle…could you tell us your name please?"

"Earl." He said in a low gruff voice "Earl Simmons."

"Mr Simmons." Sara began, wanting nothing more than to finish questioning and get back to the lab "Could you tell us what happened here."

"I'll tell ya what happened here," He said with wide eyes "That bitch there punched me. Right across the face. I fell and hit my head off of the ground, but before she took off, I got back up and got a hold of her. No one messes with Earl Simmons and gets away with it!"

Sara felt as if they were wasting their time. Earl wasn't really cooperating, and didn't seem to want to tell the whole truth.

"Can you tell us what she did?" asked Nick

"Yeah! I'm getting there!" said Earl with hostility "I caught her trying to steal something!"

"Did you touch her Mr. Simmons?" questioned Sara "Spit on her maybe?"

"What are you implying!" he snapped "Listen here lady! I did nothing to that girl, and for you to make accusations like this is unacceptable!"

"Sir!" said Nick sternly "If you shout at my partner one more time we'll leave without charging the young lady! Now are you willing to cooperate?"

"…fine." Snapped Earl once more

"Good." Said Sara slightly pissed "Can we please have a sample of your DNA?"

"I'm fully willing to cooperate, but your answer to that request is no."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After a less than pleasant talk with Earl, Nick and Sara made their way back over to Kristy. Sara didn't know what it was, but there was something that she couldn't stand about her. Kristy stood flirting with _her _boyfriend right in front of herand what was about to take place in front of her was going to piss her off more.

"Ok, Kristy." Said Nick "I'm going to need your shirt."

"Nick." Said Kristy flirtatiously "How come every time we meet you want me to take my clothes off?"

Sara's moth dropped open, and her eyes were so wide that if it wasn't for them being securely fixed into her head, they would fall out.

"Because Kristy." Said Nick, seeing Sara's expression** "**Every time we meet you put yourself into the position that you have to take them off."

"Oh well,**" **she began, taking her shirt off in front of them leaving herself in nothing but her bright pink bra "If you insist…oh and by the way, my nipples are better, do you want to see?"

It was now Nick's turn to look shocked. He didn't want Sara to think that he had done anything with Kristy, but the way things were going, he just knew that questions were going to be asked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The drive back to the lab was unsurprisingly quiet, and things were made worse when they got stuck in traffic. Sara was looking out the window at the people walking in the streets. She had been doing that a lot lately. Nick decided that he was going to tell Sara about Kristy.

"Sara." He said, gaining her attention "I just want you to know that nothing ever happened between Kristy and me. She was just someone who was involved in a case I worked before you arrived, and to be honest she's a bit of a pain in the ass…so you don't have to worry."

Sighing, Sara entwined her fingers with his. She gently squeezed his hand and gave a small smile. Nick smiled knowing that she was happy and trusted him. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. The traffic was slowly moving, but they were still about 45 minutes away from the lab.

"Nick." Asked Sara, looking out the window again "Have you ever wanted to be a Dad?"

Nick was silent for a minute, thinking about his answer.

"Sure." He said "I guess one day. You ever thought about being a Mom?"

"Hasn't really crossed my mind." She said, watching as a group of kids walk by on the street.

"What makes you ask?"

"I don't know." She said with a sigh "I guess it's just nice to know."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N; So what did you think? Please R&R. Thank :o)**


	5. Interrogations from Catherine

**A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews and thank you Murgy31 for the beta. You are the best :o)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**5. Interrogations from Catherine**_

After being stuck in traffic for about an hour, Nick and Sara got Kristy's shirt to the lab. Even after having her talk with Nick, and clearing up some loose ends, Sara still had a slight hatred towards the leggy brunette. Kristy was probably a really nice person…very deep down, and she didn't know that Nick and Sara were an item. Hell, if Sara was in Kristy's position she'd probably flirt with him too. Nick is an extremely good looking guy. Nick and Sara entered the lab and were just about to take the shirt to Greg, when Grissom caught a hold of them.

"Sara." Said the older supervisor "Double homicide out in the desert. I'm short of staff, so could you maybe meet Catherine out there ASAP?"

"Sure no problem." Said Sara.

Grissom gave a slight nod of the head and headed round a corner. Sara turned to Nick and gave him the shirt.

"I'm sure you can finish this case alone." She said with a hint of a smile

"Yeah." He said, returning her smile "Will I see you tonight?"

"Of course."

Smiling, Sara backed up. She walked into the elevator, and once the doors shut behind her, her smile faded. To tell the truth Sara wasn't at all happy leaving Nick to work the case alone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nick entered a nearby lab to see Greg listening to his ipod, dancing around to some rock song. Nick smirked and rolled his eyes. He walked up to the young tech and took out one of his earphones, causing him to jump.

"Jeez Nick." Greg commented, taking his other earphone out and turning his music off. "You can't just sneak up on someone like that!"

"Well don't listen to your music while working."

"Ok Mom." Said Greg, rolling his eyes and sitting down "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to see if there is any saliva on this shirt." Nick pulled Kristy's shirt out of the evidence bag and laid it on the table in front of him.

"Oh la la." Said Greg, looking at the shirt in front of him. "May I ask who was in this shirt, and is she single?"

"Greg." Nick said "can you just answer my question?"

Sighing, Greg got up, taking the shirt with him.

"Ok, it should be easy enough, but I must let you know that there will be saliva on it anyway. When people talk to each other, their saliva will spray onto the other person."

"Gross." Said Nick, screwing up his face slightly.

"Yeah."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sara arrived in the scorching desert to see Catherine looking over the two bodies. Sara, kit in hand, made her way over to her friend and placed her kit down beside the victims.

"What do we got?" she asked, snapping on a pair of gloves.

"Two females, both in college. I'm guessing body dump. Looks like blunt force trauma but there's no sign of any blood round about here."

Sara began to look over the bodies, sighing at how young they were. Catherine looked over at her partner, knowing that something was wrong with her.

"You ok, Sara?" she asked, putting her camera away.

"Huh?... oh yeah. I'm fine thanks."

"You sure? You just seem like your mind's on something else."

"I'm fine. Really…thanks for asking though."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After discovering that the shirt did have saliva on it, and a lot at that. Nick called Earl and asked him to come round to the lab to give a statement. Earl, being the 'cooperative' man that he is, came round and was soon sitting in the break room with Nick. Nick was going to get his DNA out of him if it killed him.

"So…Earl, do mind if I call you that?" Earl shook his head as Nick continued "I'm sorry for what happened earlier on today, you know snapping at you."

"It's quite alright." Earl said

"It's just, you were kinda shouting at my girlfriend, and if I didn't stick up for her then I'd be sleeping on the couch for a month."

Earl nodded, understanding fully where Nick was coming from

"So, about today I was wandering if you could write me a statement and seal it in an envelope for me."

"No problem, no problem."

Nick handed Earl some paper, a pen and an envelope. He sat and watched as the gullible man wrote down his statement, placed it in the envelope, and sealed it by licking the envelope. He smiled to himself, shook hands with Earl and once saying goodbye to the security guard, took the DNA sample to Greg.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sara and Catherine drove back to the lab making small talk. They were glad that they became friends, but after a while of talking like a bunch of teenage girls they went silent. Soon Catherine started up the conversation again, but this time asking something very serious.

"Sara, you know that you're my friend and that you can tell me anything, right?"

"Of course ,Catherine." Said Sara

"Good. I'm going to ask you a question and I hope you don't take offense at it."

"Ok…shoot." Sara was slightly confused now.

"Are…are you and Nick going through a rough patch?"

"What makes you think that Nick and I are dating?" asked Sara, giving a nervous laugh.

Catherine just raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest. Sara sighed, knowing that she wasn't getting out of this conversation any time soon.

"No. we're not going through a rough patch. Why'd you ask?"

"Just that I knew the two of you were working a case today, and when you arrived at the scene you seemed quite upset."

"It's just the 'Victim' in the case." Sara stated, using air quotes with her hands, "Nick worked a case before, where her involvement was under suspicion, and she just…I don't know there's something about her that I hate."

"Don't worry. I doubt Nick would do anything to hurt you, Sara." Catherine Said "When he looks at you, there's nothing but love."

And there was nothing but love, but little did the two women know, that in a very short space of time, Nick would hurt Sara in a way that neither of them would forget.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	6. A Present From Nick

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, and thank you Murgy31 for being a great beta ;o)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**6. A Present From Nick**_

Nick was happy to see that Earls DNA matched the large spit splodge on Kristy's shirt. Once making the match, Earl was charged for assault and Nick called Kristy. He asked her to meet him outside the lab. About 15 minutes later, Kristy pulled up in the labs parking lot in her blue convertible, to see Nick waiting for her. With a cheery smile she got out the car and walked towards him.

"Good news." Nick said with a smile "The charges against you were dropped."

Kristy's eyes went wide and she squealed with happiness. She ran and gave Nick a hug.

"Oh my Gosh, thank you Nick!" She pulled back, but didn't unwrap her arms from his neck.

They stood there for a few seconds until Nick cleared his throat and stepped back a little out of Kristy's reach.

"So…uh…" he began "Try to keep out of trouble for me."

Kristy laughed a little, which caused Nick to smile.

"Can I get you a coffee or something?" asked Kristy hopeful

"Uh…Kristy I can't." began Nick "I have a girlfriend."

"Oh." Kristy said with a slight nod. "Is it that Sara girl?"

"Yeah."

Neither of the two noticed Sara and Catherine turn a corner and drive past them. Sara turned and looked at the two instead of paying attention to the road in front of her. They were talking, and hadn't noticed her and Catherine drive by. Then Kristy did something that shocked both Sara and Catherine. She reached onto her tiptoes and kissed Nick on the cheek. Sara's jaw fell open, and Catherine turned back to face the road to see Sara heading straight for a car.

"Sara!" she cried "Road!"

Sara turned back to face the road, but not quick enough. She crashed right into the back of Conrad Ecklie's SUV.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nick was shocked that Kristy kissed him on the check, even after he told her about Sara. He got an even bigger shock though when he saw a car crash right in front of him. Soon he saw the window wined down and Sara hang out.

"Don't worry!" she shouted "It's only Ecklie's car!"

Nick burst out Laughing as he watched his girlfriend back up and park the car properly. She soon got out, followed by a Catherine who was in fits of laughter. The two walked past Nick and Kristy, Sara giving Nick a hurt look and walked into the lab. Nick just groaned, said 'goodbye' to Kristy and followed the two women in.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sara and Catherine sat in the locker room together. Sara was really upset and didn't want to talk to anyone but Catherine. They locked the door for some privacy. Sara didn't like people to see her feeling weak. She sat on the bench, Catherine Standing in front of her.

"Sara don't worry about it." Catherine said softly, taking a seat next to her "I'm sure that nothing is going on. That's not the type of guy Nick is."

Sara just nodded slightly.

"I know you're right Cath, but…honestly! She's all over him. I'm just…a little jealous…and scared."

"Why are you scared?" asked Catherine, a bit puzzled.

"Because she's beautiful and obviously likes Nick…I'm just scared in case he leaves me for her...I love him."

They were silent for what seemed like hours. Until Sara built up the courage to tell Catherine what was really bothering her.

"Catherine. Today you told me that I could tell you anything."

"Yeah I did." She said softly

"I need to tell you what's really wrong."

"Ok." She began "Go for it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nick had spent all day looking for Sara, but every time he saw her she disappeared, probably dodging him. Shift soon came to an end, and instead of going home, Nick went to Sara's apartment. He knocked on her door, but there was no answer. Again he knocked.

"Sara." He called "Sara please open up."

After a few seconds, the door opened and surprisingly, Sara didn't look to upset. It was strange. She had dodged him all day, was extremely upset talking to Catherine and gave him a hurt look when she saw him with Kristy.

"Hey." She said.

That did it. Her voice gave her away. She had been crying, the croak in her voice was still there.

"Hey." Nick said, stepping inside her apartment. "I'm really sorry about today."

"What about today?" she said, shutting the door behind him and making her way to the couch "Oh you're talking about Kristy kissing you."

Nick knew that she was upset.

"Don't worry about it." Sara said sarcastically "I'm fine with people involved in our cases kissing my boyfriend. It doesn't bother me."

Sara took a seat, and pulled her legs up to her chest. Nick took a seat in front of her and sighed.

"She asked me out for coffee today Sara." Began Nick "And do you know what I said?...I said 'no', because I have a girlfriend…I love you Sara."

They were silent for a moment. Sara soon turned to Nick.

"Why do you make it _so_ hard to stay mad at you?" she asked with a hint of a smile.

Nick just chuckled and pulled her in for a hug, kissing her on the head he pulled away.

"I want to give you something." He said

"Ooo." Said Sara happily. "I like presents."

Nick rummaged around in his pockets and soon pulled out a little mints tin. He handed it to Sara, who looked extremely confused.

"Oh." She said, trying to hide her disappointment. "Mints…are you trying to tell me something Nick?"

Again Nick laughed and shook his head.

"No." he said "Open it."

Sara sighed and opened the tin, and what she saw made her tear up. She looked up at Nick with wide eyes. He was smiling, and took the tin off of her. In it was a gold ring with a sparkling diamond. Nick held the ring up to her.

"Marry me?" he asked simply.

Sara didn't say anything. Instead she just squealed and lunged at Nick, causing him to fall to the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Is that a yes?" he asked her with a smile

"Oh that's a huge yes." She said.

Nick smiled, and sat up from his lying position on the floor. Sara was sitting on his lap, facing him with her legs wrapped around his waist. He took her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly. Sara looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you." Said Nick, kissing her.

"I love you too."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: So what did you think? I was a bit mean in the last chapter leaving it at a cliff hanger like that, so I hope this chapter made up for it. Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	7. Boom!

**A/N: Hi guys. I'm incredibly sorry for the delay in the updates. A lot of stuff has happened and is going on, but I'm back! Yippee! Hope you enjoy this chapter :o)**

**Also, Murgy31, I've lost your e-mail address. If you can still beta for me and If you want to, can you message me. Thanks :o) _(My e-mail address won't work)_**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_7. BOOM!_**

Nick and Sara had now been engaged for a couple of weeks, and their relationship was better than ever. Kristy hadn't even been arrested or gotten into any trouble either, which was sort of the cherry on top of a chocolate sundae. It was little after 10 at night, and Sara and Catherine were in the break room talking.

"I think I'm in love" Sara said dreamily

"Yeah…" Catherine said in the same tone "Me too…you're so lucky…Damn! I couldn't be more jealous!"

They both sighed and continued to look down at the stunning ring on Sara's finger. Ever since Sara had said yes, and the amazing piece of jewellery was given to her, both of the female CSI's could not contain themselves and started showing it to everyone in the lab. Warrick was getting very sick of it. It was all Catherine could talk about!

The two ladies were brought out from their little daze by Grissom and Warrick walking into the room.

"Grab your kit's." Grissom said "There's been an explosion at the Hansen Building. One DB…where's Nick"

"Oh" said Sara "It's his night off. He's going out with some friends."

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Nick was walking out of a rather nice hotel quickly followed by his friend Eric. He was asking Nick to stay for one more drink, seeing as it was his last day in Vegas, but he refused and got into his car. Eric, who had spotted two young women took them in for a drink, and just before Nick headed off, he noticed on the other side of the street, a woman getting some hassle from a man.

Sure, Nick could have left the woman there to defend himself, but what kind of CSI would h have been if he did that. Muttering, he got out the car and headed across the street.

"Let go of me Jack" the woman muttered.

"Is there a problem here?" Nick asked, and soon the identity of the woman became clear. It was Kristy Hopkins "Oh no"

"Oh Nick." Kristy said "Thank goodness you're here… get off me", she said hitting the man with he purse.

"Make me" he said, grabbing her round the waist.

"Hey!" Nick snapped "She asked you to leave her alone, now I'm telling you. Back off."

"And the hell are you?" he grunted, walking up to Nick, trying to provoke him.

"He's a cop Jack!" said Kristy "And he'll kick the crap out of you if you don't leave!"

"Kristy!" said Nick "Do you mind!?"

Kristy gave a sheepish grin and stepped back. Nick just stared at Jack until he gave up and left.

"Thanks Nick" Kristy said, sighing with relief "Just another john that couldn't take no for an answer."

"Yeah." Nick said "Well take care."

He was about to head back to his car, but was called back

"Hey wait!" Kristy said "Can I get a ride?"

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

The next morning, Sara was sitting in the lab processing some evidence. She hadn't been feeling to great lately and soon a wave a nausea overcame her. She took a deep breath and went to get a drink of water from the break room. When she entered the room, she was surprised to see everyone there, everyone but Nick. They didn't look to happy.

Catherine looked up when Sara entered the room. She had a look of sadness and disgust, and at that moment Sara knew something was wrong.

"What's with all the long faces?" she asked, retrieving some water.

"Uh…Sara we need to talk…could you give us a minute guys?"

Grissom, Warrick and the lab tech Greg nodded and left the room.

"Cath what's going on?" She was beginning to get worried. "Is it Nick?"

Catherine sighed and stood up. She walked over to the slim brunette, trying hard to find the right words.

"Kind of." She started off "Sara, early this morning we got a call saying that they had found the body of Kristy Hopkins. She was murdered."

"I don't understand." Sara stated, quite confused. "What's this got to do with Nick?"

"Sara I don't know how to tell you this, but Nick came to Grissom and I this morning…telling us that he…he…spent the night with Kristy last night. The minute he found out that she was dead he told us. His DNA and prints are going to be all over the place."

Catherine continued to talk, but Sara wasn't paying attention to any of it. She just stared off into space, tears welling up in her chocolate brown eyes. He cheated on her…Nick, the love of her life cheated on her. He hand flew to her mouth.

"I'm going to be sick!" and with that Sara ran to the toilets, quickly followed by Catherine.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

She had just thrown up. Sara sat in the toilet stall, crying silent tears. She held her legs tight to her chest and sighed. She didn't want to believe what had happened was true, but it was.

"I thought he actually loved me" she said quietly, with a small croak in her voice "But all this time it was a lie."

Catherine didn't know what to say, so she shared some experiences.

"My ex-husband cheated on me Sara, and do you know what…It hurt. It hurt so bad that I didn't know if was able to go on, but then I thought to myself…'Hey! It's his loss. I'm a young attractive woman and I'm going to make it through this' and do you know what…I did. It may seem like you'll hurt forever Sara, but you won't. I'll always be there for you and you know what…It's his loss…hell if I was a guy I'd bang you."

This caused Sara to laugh, and soon Catherine joined in. Their laughter died down, and Sara stood up. She walked over to Catherine and Gave her a hug.

"Thank you"

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Nick had been walking around all morning, and he was slightly happy to have found Jack. He gathered some information and gave it to Conrad Ecklie and soon enough, Jack had been pulled in for questioning.

He told the detectives that he had seen Nick kill Kristy. And that he quickly left the scene, scared in case Nick would see him and kill him too. During this interview, Sara stood outside and watched. He did sound convincing, but deep down she knew Nick couldn't have killed Kristy.

After the interview, Sara walked up to Ecklie wanting permission to examine the scene and body.

"No." Ecklie said bluntly "Don't think I don't know about your relationship with Detective Stokes."

"With all due respect Conrad, I have just found out that my fiancée cheated on me. Right now I would love to see him suffer, but I know with all my heart that he didn't do this. And even though I hate him so much right now, I can't see him go away for a murder he didn't commit."

At that moment Sheriff Brian Mobley walked in. He looked between Sara and Ecklie.

"He sounded believable" he said with a sigh

"Sara" began Ecklie "We can't treat a CSI any different from any other suspect."

"Then give me 12 hours." Pleaded Sara "Let me examine the body, scene and evidence without filing papers out on Nick."

The Sheriff sighed again.

"Ok Miss Sidle. 12 hours, and then we will be arresting Mr. Stokes."

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Sara went straight to work. She practically ran down to the morgue, but was surprised to see Nick there, looking over the body. Doc Robbins just stared between the two.

"Can I examine the body Doc?" asked Sara "Don't worry, I have permission…I'm working the case."

Sara looked at Nick. He looked at her, full of regret and looked ashamed of himself. Doc Robbins, feeling the tension left them alone. Sara snapped on a pair of gloves and got down to business. Nick just watched her.

"Why are you doing this Sara?" he asked softly

"Because" she said turning to face him " I'm not going to let this girls real killer get away."

Nick felt hurt, and so he should have. He screwed everything up between him and Sara. The only woman he ever truly loved.

Sara began to examine the strangulation marks on Kristy's Neck. She snapped a few photos and left, leaving Nick feeling like scum.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

A few hours later, Sara was in Kristy's house, looking through all the rooms. She couldn't find anything that stood out. Sighing, she pulled out a picture of Kristy's neck wound. She began to look round the room and soon Sara's eye's fell on the cord that held back the white curtains. There was a red stain on one, and it was tied differently from the others. Sara took the cord off the curtains, and tested it for blood. It came back positive, and not only that, but it matched the pattern of the neck wound.

Sara packed everything up. She raced back to the lab, and gave the cord to Greg.

"We won't get prints off it, but maybe epithelia's. That way we can test them against Jacks DNA."

Greg went to work, and Sara went to run the blood she found. It was defiantly Kristy's.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

It was nearing the end of Sara's 12 hours. Nick was sitting in the break room, drinking some coffee when she walked in. He stood up, looking slightly nervous.

"We found Jacks DNA on a cord that was used to strangle her. Your innocent. Congratulations." Sara didn't sound happy. She was about to turn and walk away, but Nick blocked her path.

"Sara. Please talk to me." He said, almost begging "There is no excuse for what I did. I don't even know why I did it…I…can you ever forgive me."

"Nick…"sighed Sara "I already have forgiven you, but it doesn't make the pain stop. I always thought that we would be together forever…"

Nick knew what was about to happen.

"But we still can be" he said hastily "We…we can talk about it and…"

"Nick." Sara said, cutting him off "It won't work…I can't trust you anymore."

She took of her engagement and handed back.

"I can't believe I'd be doing this today. Today was supposed to be happy." She said, tears welling up.

"Why?" asked a confused Nick, who was trying hard to hold back his tears.

"Because I was going to tell you that I'm pregnant today."

Sara's tears began to fall, she gave Nick one last kiss on the cheek and left him dumbstruck. He was going to be a father.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**A/N: I know Nick sounded so mean in this one, but he's going to be nice again. I promise. Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


End file.
